Butterflies And Hurricanes
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Continuación de Anagnórisis. Lelouch odiaba perder apuestas y más cuando estas se trataban de cosas que se suponía no podía hacer. Así que ahora sólo le bastaba aguantarse y probar de que era capaz de todo, aunque esto incluyera hacerse pasar por alguien que no era. Capitulo 2: Un desayuno normal.
1. 100 Nylon

Disclaimer:

Code Geass no me pertenece, eso lo sabemos todos.

No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo con esto. De hecho salgo perdiendo.

Esta historia como siempre es un UA.

Esta mal escrita y nació de otra historia, es decir me auto plagie.

No es necesario leer la otra historia, pero sería bueno.

Los personajes no son Ooc, pero actúan raro.

Tiene bromance, porqué sin el bromance no somos nada.

No se me ocurre que más poner.

Butterflies And Hurricanes.

Capitulo 1: 100% Nylon.

" Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos. "

Nicolás Maquiavelo.

"Poder, Sabiduría y Tradición", eran las palabras que estaban labradas en centro de las enormes puertas de roble. Ya de por si esos tres conceptos podían aturdir a cualquiera y verlos escritos de la forma en la que lo estaban, espantaban a quien fuera.

Se les había dicho que podían esperar adentro del despacho, despacho dueño de esas enormes puertas. Hubieran dicho que prefería mejor esperar afuera, pero la secretaria que les atendió les miro de pies a cabeza y decidió que brindarles un segundo más de atención sería una falta de respeto hacia sí misma, por lo cual los ignoró para volver a su puesto, dejándoles solo la opción de entrar y hacer lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer.

Estuvieron un momento más dubitativos antes de decidir, por fin entrar.

Iban vestidos con los trajes más sosos y pobres que hubieran podido encontrar, la tela era barata, de colores tristes y apagados, parecía que en la tienda de caridad de dónde los habían sacado, no habían difuntos de su talla. Pero trataban de usarlos de la manera más digna posible, aunque no hay una manera digna al usar algo que no te va.

Esto parecía una farsa, bueno, era una farsa, pero se veían tan pobres que hasta para una farsa era algo triste.

Ellos no eran personas normales, ni comunes ni corrientes, pero al verles, o para la gente que si era común, vestidos como estaban, nadie se detendría a darles un segundo vistazo. Porqué si alguien les mirara bien, sabría que hay algo raro.

Eran Lelouch Vi Britannia, actual príncipe y heredero de todo el imperio, conocido por su maldad y oscura alma apodado 'El Príncipe Negro', 'Destructor de civilizaciones', 'Conquistador de almas' y un montón de cosas que a sus 16 años casi eran imposibles de imaginar y su siempre muy fiel caballero/niñera, Jeremiah Gotwald, ex guardia real de la difunta madre del 'Príncipe Negro', la Emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia, también conocida por ser la maldad encarnada.

Pero en este momento, ambos estaban mal vestidos y muy nerviosos, esperando al prefecto de la escuela más cara, aristocrática, tradicionalista, elitista y por sobretodo rimbombante de Britannia. El Internado para varones Saint Darwin.

Ambos entraron al despacho, empujando las enormes y tenebrosas puertas, con sus palabras aún más terroríficas. Lelouch tocó una de ellas, para luego frotarse la mano en el pantalón haciendo el ademán de quitarse lo que se supone se le hubiera pegado cuando la tocó.

La habitación era amplia y tenía enormes ventanales de madera, pulida, muy pulida, dolorosamente pulida. Parecía impresionar solo con el destello del sol que provenía desde afuera. También las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías que iban del suelo al techo, todas ellas llenas de libros con lomos de género y en el centro un enorme escritorio, todo iluminado de manera tenue. Era francamente impresionante. Eso diría cualquiera que no conociera la opulencia y la elegancia, pero éste no era el caso.

En la mente de Lelouch esto era aún peor de lo que imaginó.

Recorría con la mirada todo el lugar y se frotaba las manos, miro a su lado y Jeremiah estaba igual de incómodo. Podía ver el sudor acumulándose detrás de sus orejas. Ese era un excelente material de burla, si esta fuese una situación menos tensa, porque también podía sentir su propio sudor desaparecer en su camisa, camisa la cual le picaba de tantas formas que era difícil describirlas.

También había un enorme reloj de péndulo a un costado, el que resonaba en toda la habitación con un tic tac que solo acentuaba la situación. Desde que habían entrado en aquella habitación sabía que esto estaba mal, muy, muy, muy, jodidamente mal, pero nuevamente la estupidez lo empujaba a arrastrar una de las sillas que estaban en frente al enorme escritorio y sentarse en ella, y obligando a Jeremiah a hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a divagar, mientras miraba las abarrotadas murallas, llenas de fotografías y trofeos deportivos, trofeos de los que claramente el jamás iba a ayudar a ganar, solo de hacerse una idea de participar en algo parecido al deporte le hacía querer desmayarse. En base a eso y a la situación actual, llego a la conclusión que creía en el karma, y en que este se hacía presente cuando te lo merecías de verdad, como ahora.

No creía en Dios, porque bueno, el mismo tenía delirios de Dios, como todos en su jodida familia y también por su marcada tendencia a controlarlo todo y el sólo hecho de sentir que no podía controlar algo, le ponía incomodo, pero en ocasiones como esta, le gustaría saber rezar y dejarle el trabajo a alguien Omnipotente que no fuese el mismo… Bueno obviamente después de pensar semejante cosa, si hubiese un Dios, este le diría que se jodiera y se salvase sólo.

Sobre todo por qué era su culpa el estar en esta situación, bueno siempre eran su culpa, culpa la cual siempre le solía echar a su fiel cómplice de andanzas; Jeremiah.

Si tan solo su ego no fuera tan enorme y poco útil, no tendría que tener el estómago apretado y las manos sudorosas. Los príncipes no sudan. Esto estaba mal.

Lelouch no quería recordar cómo había llegado a tal variopinta situación, pero dicha situación venía a hacerse presente como los bloopers que ponen en las salas de espera de las consultas médicas, se repetía de forma instantánea en cualquier momento libre que tuviese su cerebro.

Hace unos meses atrás Lelouch había sido secuestrado, si es algo complejo de creer, más si se le agrega el hecho que fue secuestrado de su propio palacio, por nadie más que el mismo Jeremiah, en ayuda del mejor de los aliados, su no querido hermano Clovis, para ser llevado de mala gana a un crucero por el mar, para efectuar una celebración en su honor y para honrar alguna estupidez que se le hubiera ocurrido a Clovis de último momento, algo como que Lelouch casi había conquistado un continente y esas cosas que eran obvias en la vida de Lelouch, pero que a Clovis le daban oportunidad de organizar alguna estúpida fiesta, cosa que a Lelouch le importaba menos que nada. Le costaba entender como Jeremiah había sido parte de tal desastroso plan, pero era cierto que necesitaba cosas nuevas en su vida, después de la guerra no le quedaba nada. Había cumplido su cometido, su padre le había reconocido como heredero, había superado a sus hermanos, podía mantener a salvo a Nunnally, era alguien a quién temer y había logrado todo eso sin dar la cara, había logrado ser una figura, un concepto, y gracias ello también había logrado que sus enemigos se retirasen sin ofrecer resistencia, solo la mención de su nombre o apodo, que hacían de él alguien terrible. Todo, hasta el dichoso secuestro, en dónde fue llevado contra su voluntad al horrible crucero de Clovis y en dónde también juró vengarse. Venganza que no resulto tal, ya que incluía un traje de camarero, más un antifaz, y que tenía como fin que a Clovis le diera un sincope frente a los invitados, mientras Jeremiah, ojalá corriera en círculos. Pero que al final terminó con él siendo golpeado y humillado, además de ser exiliado a mitad de noche a la cubierta del barco, con una bonita contusión en la mejilla, regalo del jefe de cocina. Lo bueno de todo eso es que había conocido a alguien, a un chico, que después de investigarle supo que era el heredero de un país libre, hasta sintió que había hecho un amigo.

Al volver a Britannia, las cosas se habían calmado, su rostro seguía siendo un misterio y era feliz así, Jeremiah ya no iba a ser más influenciado por Clovis y su monótona vida volvía a su trance normal. No había nadie con quién pelear, no había nada que lo desafiara. En resumidas cuentas, no había nada en su vida.

Hasta que un día Clovis había llegado de improviso, como siempre lo hacía, diciéndole que tenía buenas noticias, algo que le iba a encantar. A Lelouch esto le pareció de lo más sospechoso, pero eligió escuchar a Clovis, antes de mandarlo a sacar de su palacio. Lo que este le dijo no se lo esperaba, ni ahora ni nunca. Schneizel con ayuda de Clovis, le habían conseguido una plaza para asistir a la escuela. Lelouch en su vida había ido a la escuela. A los 12 años había marchado a la guerra, antes de eso siempre recibió clases en el palacio, el concepto de estudiar con un montón de otras personas, se le hacía ajeno y hasta espeluznante.

Había desechado la idea en cuanto la escucho, porque significaba tener que revelar su rostro y tener que interactuar con otras personas, de su edad.

Pero lamentablemente el trato era más sencillo de lo que él esperaba, a fin de cuentas era Schneizel quién había urdido todo esto y sabía muy bien que Schneizel planeaba hacerle todas las jugarretas posibles, por haberle quitado el trono, bueno, eso le pasaba por estirado.

De esa forma esto se le había planteado como un desafío y Lelouch amaba que lo desafiaran, porqué el jamás perdía.

Ahora que estaba ya puesto, pensaba que realmente era una pésima idea. Todo consistía en que se hiciera pasar por otra persona, un chico huérfano, pobre y becado que fuera a la escuela, pero no a cualquiera, al mejor internado de Britannia, ya que eso les aseguraba que iba a estar sano y salvo, además de ayudarle a hacer amigos e intentar tener la vida de un adolescente normal, pero sin Jeremiah cerca. Schneizel le propuso que si era capaz de estar allí al menos un semestre iba a dejar de molestarle con lo de ser un adolescente normal y Clovis prometió no hacer más fiestas ni cruceros en su honor. Ésta última promesa era la que más le tentaba. Además, era como decir que él Lelouch Vi Britannia no era capaz de hacer algo que hacen todos los adolescentes de su edad, considerando que era mejor en cualquier aspecto. O acaso ¿los adolescentes conquistaban continentes?. Pues no conocía a ningún otro que lo hiciera. Ir a clases, sin beneficios y sin Jeremiah, no debía suponerle un mayor problema y de hecho iba a aguantar más de un semestre, iba a terminar el año con honores y se los dijo a viva voz. Pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, además no habían pactado que pasaría si se echaba para atrás o decidía volver antes del tiempo estimado y eso francamente le preocupaba más. Debería aprender a no hacer tratos con Schneizel y menos con Clovis. En fin, ya estaban allí y saldría airoso de éste desafío como siempre hacía. Lo podía jurar por su sobrenombre favorito.

Pero la realidad actual era otra. Quería largarse de la cueva de Nosferatus lo antes posible, porqué si ya le tenía sobrenombre al prefecto que aún no conocía, era una señal y una muy grande que esto no iba buen puerto, de hecho esto estaba naufragando ahora.

Estaba en eso cuando una voz lo sacó de sus principescos y atormentados pensamientos

-… Mi señor, me escucha? –

Era Jeremiah, quién lo miraba de forma nerviosa.

Le devolvió la mirada, deseando decirle que se había quedado sordo para amenizar la situación, pero sabría que era mentira, porqué realmente era una mentira, y además si fuese real, no hubiera respondido.

-Lamentablemente si te escucho…-

Jeremiah frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello, su habitual postura erguida, ahora parecía dolorosa, como si tuviese un madero atado a la espalda.

-Su Majestad… yo creo que si nos vamos ahora, será menos complicado… si quiere yo asumo la responsabilidad… esto parece peligroso.-

Ja!, se hubiera reído con ganas, si hubiese podido, esto era mala idea desde un maldito inicio y se estaba tentando a huir.

-Jeremiah, si nos vamos ahora, tu sabes lo que va a ocurrir, ¿Verdad?-

Y lo miró de soslayo, dedicándole una mirada gélida, para acentuar sus palabras.

-… Usted, recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez, no deseo que se repita, además usted sabe que mi vida es suya y que yo haría lo que fuese por su bienestar, porqué es un deber que hice propio el día en el que…

-Jeremiah… detente, no digas más por favor, sé muy bien lo que ocurrió y aún me provoca pesadillas, de verdad. Además si cada vez que hablemos lo que sea que hablemos me sales con la misma cantaleta del deber y por sobretodo de la muerte de mi madre, vas a lograr que me deprima, que me sienta inútil y por sobretodo, que me acuerde de mi madre…

-Es su Majestad, usted es su viva imagen y es mi deseo el protegerle…

-Jeremiah… yo sé que me parezco a mi madre, porque me miro todos los días al puto espejo, pero que aparte tú me lo recuerdes, más parece un castigo que una ayuda. Además ya deja de llamarme Su Majestad. ¿Recuerdas dónde estamos? ¿Y lo que vinimos a hacer?

Y Jeremiah, puso mala cara, pero se calló.

-Muy bien, ya sabes el plan, haremos que todo resulte, y vamos a aguantar lo que sea necesario, tu y yo, porqué ellos no nos van a ganar. Y no permitiré que se repita lo de la última vez.

-Su ma…, mm Lelouch, por favor cuide su vocabulario, no fue educado para hablar de esa forma… Ésto es absurdo, diga que no quiere y nos marchamos, además sus hermanos quieren lo mejor para usted y aunque lo considere una afrenta hacia su persona, ¡¿No es así?!.

-¡Ja! Ellos me quieren derrotar, pero yo los derrotaré primero. Porque soy mejor que ellos.

Y se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar su postura, pero solo logrando parecer alguien muy infantil. Jeremiah hubiera puesto su habitual expresión paternal, pero no estaba de ánimo.

-Esto es absurdo.

-Jeremiah, no me desobedezcas.

-Esto sigue siendo absurdo.

Lelouch se disponía a replicar, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par a sus espaldas. Ambos se tentaron a dar vuelta la cabeza y ver quién había entrado, pero no lo hicieron porque Lelouch sabía que era de mala educación verse así de sorprendido y además estaba muy nervioso. Cosa que no admitiría aunque le estuvieran golpeando y Jeremiah había decidido que no haría nada que su príncipe no hiciera, y porque este asunto le mermaba la honra.

Ambos se irguieron, cosa que para Jeremiah, hasta parecía físicamente imposible. Sintieron pasos y la puerta cerrarse, pero decidieron que mirar a un punto indefinido delante de sus ojos era mucho más entretenido e ilustrativo a pensar o mirar o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera respirar y claro, mirar el punto imaginario.

Una voz carraspeo para llamar su atención, como autómatas se giraron levemente hacia dónde provenía la voz, para ver ante ellos a un hombre de unos 60 años, corpulento, cabello cano y con las facciones más duras que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver y en cuanto a eso, se debe aclarar primero que todo, que el padre de Lelouch es el emperador y que el jefe de Jeremiah es el emperador, y si había alguien con las facciones más duras que el mismísimo Charles Zi Britannia, era algo que podía francamente marcar un precedente en la escala de causar terror a primera impresión. Terror que ambos estaban sintiendo sin saberlo.

Ambos tragaron saliva, Lelouch por primera vez en la vida se preguntó qué podía hacer, la farsa que estaban montando con Jeremiah, ya no parecía entretenida, ni parecía que valiera la pena. Jeremiah por su parte, acostumbrado a obedecer a quienes considerase figuras de autoridad, por acto reflejo se levantó de su asiento y de manera torpe le extendió la mano al prefecto quién los miraba acusatoriamente y eso que se acababan de conocer hace escasos segundos.

El prefecto le estrecho la mano y fue como tocar un iceberg, Jeremiah quería salir de ahí. Luego miró a Lelouch quién lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que el prefecto habló.

-A este niño le faltan modales… ¿Usted es su pariente?

Jeremiah aún estaba aturdido, pero la parte racional de su cerebro aún estaba encendida y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

-Señor, este niño es mi sobrino, es hijo de mi difunta hermana.

-Ya veo –

Mientras decía esto, no apartaba la mirada de Lelouch, quién tampoco apartaba la mirada del prefecto, parecía un concurso de miraditas.

El prefecto rodeo el escritorio para sentarse en frente de ambos, entrelazo las manos, sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante. Lelouch por su parte no sabía a dónde mirar, por lo que su gran y magnánimo cerebro le propuso mirar al prefecto como si fuese cosa de vida o muerte.

-Señor Green, ¿Ese es su nombre verdad? ¿Jeremiah Green?

-Sí señor.

-Éste chico entonces es su sobrino, su nombre es ¿Lelouch Lamperouge?

-Sí señor.

-Mm… Muy bien, Yo soy el Prefecto Crawford, y por más de 30 años he sido el encargado de éste internado, que como podrán saber es el mejor de Britannia. Incluso hemos recibido a la realeza.

-El internado Saint Darwin, es el más antiguo del imperio y ha formado a nuestros gobernantes, es poco usual que recibamos alumnos que no tengan sangre noble o un apellido que ostentar. Pero al ver su solicitud y referencias no pude, simplemente dejarle pasar, porque jamás nos había llegado alguien recomendado por el mismo Príncipe Schneizel, que por cierto, fue uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, para solicitar una plaza en nuestro internado, nosotros valoramos el poder, así como pudieron apreciar en la puerta de entrada, y la orden de uno de los príncipes es más poderosa que cualquier cosa. Pero aun así, necesito escuchar los antecedentes de quien se ha ganado el favor del Príncipe. Así que señor Lamperouge, le escucho.

Dicho esto Crawford, dejo de prestarle atención a Jeremiah, por mínima que esta fuese, para dedicarse por completo a Lelouch, quién estaba lívido y más lívido desde que había escuchado el nombre de Schneizel. Maldito Schneizel todo era su culpa, cuando volviese, iba a pagar esto muy caro.

-Mm, bueno, mi nombre es Lelouch, tengo 16 años, conozco al… mm Príncipe, porque mi madre trabajaba en el palacio y mi tío también trabaja allí. Bueno, mi madre me tuvo sin estar casada, por lo cual viví toda mi vida en su habitación, ella era sirvienta y bueno, mientras estuvo viva, me dijo que estudiar y servir a Britannia era la forma en la que mi vida podía tener sentido, por lo cual me he dedicado a honrar lo que mi madre quería para mí.

A Lelouch le sudaban las manos y el picor de la ropa se extendía por su cuerpo como la sarna, además odiaba mentir sobre su madre, de hecho odiaba hablar de su madre, esto le estaba poniendo enfermo.

-Muy conmovedor, siempre es bueno cuando las clases bajas entienden su posición, su madre era muy sabía a pesar de ser una madre soltera.

-Si, era una gran mujer-

Y el nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande. En una situación común haría gala de todo su desplante, el mismo que le mostraba en el campo de batalla, el mismo al que sus hermanos temían cuando osaban pronunciar el nombre de Marianne, y el mismo que Jeremiah en menor medida tenía que aguantar. Pero ahora no podía, aunque las ganas le sobrasen, ahora sentía que quería llorar. Esto no tenía sentido.

Jeremiah por su parte estaba a punto de lanzar la toalla, golpear a este tipo y salir de allí, pero si su Príncipe aguantaba, él también lo haría.

-Muy bien señor Lamperouge, su historia es muy conmovedora, pero aun no comprendo como el hijo ilegitimo de una sirvienta llega a ser importante para su majestad.

-Bueno, de pequeño me ha gustado el ajedrez y solía mirar a escondidas al príncipe jugar, hasta que un día me descubrió y me invito a unirme a una partida, cosa que rechacé porque no soy digno. Pero su majestad insistió, y creo que le cause una buena impresión, así que después de un tiempo, supo lo de mi madre y de que vivía en el palacio porque mi tío Jeremiah es uno de los jardineros allí y que yo no había tenido mayor oportunidad de estudiar y nos envió a hablar con usted. La verdad es que no soy digno de esto y si usted no me considera apto yo lo entenderé.

Y dicho esto bajó la mirada en señal de sumisión, o al menos así lo entendió el prefecto Crawford, porqué en realidad, esta ensayada mentira ya lo había sacado de sus casillas, tenía las manos tan apretadas, que los nudillos estaban blancos, no había sopesado que tantas mentiras pudieran pesar tanto, además decidió que odiaba a Schneizel, porque él conocía al prefecto de antes. Si el maldito hasta había estudiado en el jodido internado y él era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo o haber puesto atención o simplemente importarle lo que hacía Schneizel con su vida.

-Muchacho, déjeme decirle que si bien usted no me impresiona, porque las clases sociales en este país son algo fundamental, que el príncipe haya puesto los ojos en usted es algo que lo vuelve valioso, aunque haya sido solamente un acto de enorme bondad. Por lo cual le informo que ahora es parte del alumnado de nuestro selecto internado. Pero que le quede claro: usted está aquí solo por la misericordia de un ser superior y que debe actuar como alguien de su clase, es decir que en ningún momento olvide que sus compañeros son más que usted. ¿Queda claro?.

-Si señor

Y Lelouch se quería morir, Jeremiah se quería morir, esto era lejos peor de lo que habían imaginado. Cuando Schneizel y Clovis vinieron con la cantaleta de que era un lugar sensacional, debieron saber que mentían. Porque Schneizel y Clovis no tienen una puta idea de nada. Un lugar sensacional si eres alguien o estas forrado, no cuando interpretas el papel de un triste huérfano.

-Muy bien, ahora señor Green, es hora que se despida de su sobrino.

Jeremiah se paró un tanto aturdido y miró a Lelouch como si estuviese cometiendo alguna clase de traición al dejarle, pero era lo que habían decidió de antes. Lelouch le devolvió una mirada un tanto aterrada. Avanzó hacía él y lo abrazó, la última vez que se habían abrazado fue para el aniversario mortuorio de su Majestad la emperatriz hace dos años atrás, cuando Lelouch estaba en medio de un ataque de llanto que no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar.

Habían vuelto de una campaña y habían olvidado que día era, pero en el momento en que vieron el palacio decorado de lirios blancos y Lelouch vió a sus hermanas vestidas de negro sentadas en el jardín lo supo. Él jamás hubiera permitido que Nunnally se vistiese de negro, pero desde que a sus 12 años decidió ir a la guerra y Cornellia propuso proteger a Nunnally, él ya no tenía mayor influencia sobre ella y era un precio que decidió aceptar a cambio de su bienestar. El iría a la guerra y ganaría todas las batallas, para convertirse en el heredero de su padre, mientras Nunnally se quedaba con Euphy y Cornellia, aunque esta última también se ausentase por la misma razón. Pero era mejor que estuviera con alguien con quién se sintiese cómoda y sabía que ni Euphy ni Cornellia le harían daño.

Por eso cuando las vio entre los blancos lirios vestidas de negro, recordó que en un día como aquel había perdido su niñez y había decidido que sería el quién fuese el heredero, para que nadie pudiese dañar a Nunnally nunca más, ni a ella ni a nadie a quien apreciara. Pero no pudo evitar que el corazón le pesara, habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de su madre y su recuerdo lo lastimaba, todo sobre ella le hacía daño y ya no estaba urdiendo alguna estrategia en la cual avocarse por completo para poder no pensar en nada, estaba solo, no tenía a Nunnally, la amaba, pero no quería involucrarla, estaba él y sus recuerdos, en medio del mar blanco de flores que hacían de eco en su memoria. Se encerró en el baño de su recamara y se puso a llorar, le dolía el pecho y sentía que el airé no le alcanzaba, quería gritar y solo podía sollozar.

Cuando Jeremiah lo encontró, sólo trataba de tomar aire, cuando le abrazo, comenzó a gritar, gritar que quería a su madre de vuelta, que quería a Nunnally de vuelta, que quería una familia y nada más. No recordaba que había pasado después, sólo que despertó en su cama muy cansado y descompuesto y con Jeremiah a su lado. Sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuese, pero ahora los estaban separando. Esto no era justo, pero si era algo que se habían buscado.

-Lelouch, cuídate, si me necesitas llámame, yo estaré allí.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias por todo.

Jeremiah sabía que esto último no era un acto, que su príncipe de verdad pensaba eso de él, así que mantuvieron el abrazo un momento más, para luego separarse.

Jeremiah se dirigió al prefecto y en un gesto de despedida le extendió la mano, el prefecto por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero con muy poco énfasis, más parecía un ademán forzado, lo que hizo que Jeremiah pusiera mala cara y se prometiese que si este tipo le hacía algo a su Príncipe se iba a joder. Lo juraba por su querida Emperatriz.

Después de que Jeremiah se hubiera marchado de mala gana, el prefecto Crawford miró a Lelouch y le ordeno ponerse de pie.

Lelouch nada acostumbrado a que le diesen ordenes hizo lo que se le dijo de la manera más torpe posible.

El prefecto avanzo hacía su escritorio y saco algo de un cajón. Lelouch no podía ver que era, aún estaba inquieto por toda esta situación, por el hecho de que su ego lo tenía envuelto en este problema absolutamente evitable y porque jamás había asistido a la escuela. Y aunque esta fuese una escuela muy fina, súper segura y con la mejor educación, nada le aseguraba que fuera a pasarla bien, de hecho su intuición estaba a punto de decirle, que estaba en lo correcto, que no iba a pasarlo bien.

-Señor Lamperouge, como le había dicho esta es una escuela de Elite, y formamos en el Poder, la sabiduría y la tradición, y usted carece de todas ellas, por lo cual debe ponerse al día de la manera más inmediata.

Lelouch sintió un escalofrió, vio de reojo lo que tenía el prefecto Crawford en sus manos y sabía muy bien que si había pensado que esto iba a ser malo, podía siempre ser terrible.

-Señor Lamperouge, como dije en un principio, usted carece de modales, y de normas, y hay una sola manera en la que las aprenda y recuerde. Así que le informo que por cada falta recibirá un castigo. Su falta actual, es su falta de modales. Los cuales espero aprenda a la brevedad, ya que la repetición de una falta agrava el castigo. Así que señor Lamperouge, extienda sus manos con las palmas hacía el suelo.

El prefecto Crawford tenía entre sus manos una larga regla de madera, que estaba muy pulida, a pesar de lo antigua que se veía. Lelouch por su parte no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero al ver el ceño del hombre prefirió obedecer a pesar de saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Así que estiró las manos en el aire como se le había dicho y cerró los ojos.

Sintió como la regla surcaba el aire y daba de lleno contra sus manos, pero no hubo más ruido que ese, fueron tres repeticiones de lo mismo, el aire cortado y luego el golpe.

Solo podía percibir un dolor sordo sobre ambas manos, abrió los ojos que para su sorpresa estaban llenos de lágrimas y vio de manera nebulosa las tres marcas sobre las muñecas y manos. Eran franjas rojas que se extendían en ambas manos, como latigazos frescos, incluso uno de ellos sangraba un poco.

Este era el maldito infierno, prefería ir al frente de batalla a esto. Quería sobarse ambas manos y llamar a Jeremiah, pero ahora estaba solo y ante este hombre él no era nadie, sólo un pobre bastardo empujado por la caridad de alguien que si era importante.

-Señor Lamperouge-

El prefecto volvía a hablar con la misma parsimonia de antes, lo odiaba y lo odiaba mucho. Quería gritarle quien era para que se postrase a sus pies, pero se dio cuenta de que por algún motivo no tenía ganas de hacerlo, sólo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía.

-¿Señor?-

-Este es sólo un ejemplo de disciplina que ofrece Saint Darwin, nosotros tenemos el deber de educar a nuestros líderes y nada es suficiente para esa tarea. Espero le quede claro. Ahora acompáñeme a conocer su cuarto.

-Si señor.

Quería meter ambas manos al agua fría y ponerse a dormir, esperaba que al menos su cuarto fuese agradable, pero nuevamente Crawford lo llamaba a la realidad.

-Y Señor Lamperouge, sólo para que quede claro, este es el comienzo, su falta no fue grave, si lo hubiese sido créame que en este momento no podría sentarse.

Y dicho esto cruzó el umbral del despacho. Lelouch quedó pasmado por un momento y el miedo se le impregno a la ropa que acompañaba a su teatrito de huérfano pobre, este tipo, el prefecto era un maldito sádico, y le acaba de confirmar que lo más probable es que los golpes iban a incrementarse y si hasta hace un momento no podía siquiera imaginar el ser golpeado, no podía dimensionar el hecho de que le fuesen a dar una paliza en un futuro cercano.

Trago saliva y siguió en silencio al prefecto por los pasillos de lo que ahora en adelante sería su infierno.

* * *

Suzaku había llegado antes de lo esperado a Saint Darwin, su padre le había dicho que desde ahora, uno de sus deberes era infiltrarse en Britannia. ¿Cómo haría eso? Pues muy simple, asistiría a la misma escuela a la que iba la realeza y aprendería sus costumbres y escucharía que se traen entre manos los Britannians.

A Suzaku que era un chico alegre y jovial, esto le parecía una broma, pero él había nacido en este mundo como el heredero del clan Kururugi, por lo cual estaba siendo criado para ser el próximo Primer Ministro de Japón. Quisiera Suzaku o no. Así que desde pequeño había sido entrenado por Tôdo San, su tutor, en esto del arte de ser el heredero perfecto, pero Suzaku tenía un problema, él tenía madera de soldado, no de comandante. Era risueño y buena gente, se le daba bien cumplir órdenes y ser disciplinado, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar un país y menos pensar en las formas en las que Britannia los podría atacar. Él quería ir a la escuela tranquilo, tener una bonita novia con la cual pasar el rato y divertirse, pero a cambio, se levantaba en la madrugada a darse de golpes con una espada, bajo la supervisión de Tôdo San. Acompañar a su padre a las reuniones del consejo y poner cara de que entendía todas las paranoias de los viejos –seniles- sabios del consejo.

Suzaku había logrado pensar que si ponía todo esto en equilibrio al menos podría hacer algún amigo, si es que encontraba dentro de ese equilibrio tiempo libre. Bueno, él era optimista al respecto.

Pero hace unos meses atrás todo se había ido por el caño. Había sido invitado por Clovis La Britannia a un crucero por el mar, a una fiesta en honor al Príncipe Negro de Britannia, Príncipe al cual Suzaku, no le conoce ni el nombre y le tiene sin cuidado conocerlo. Pero su padre le envío a investigar, ya que si nadie ha visto nunca el rostro del príncipe negro, es por algo y esta era una oportunidad de oro. En resumidas cuentas Suzaku fue obligado a ir a dónde no quería en la cálida compañía de Tôdo-san, a investigar a un príncipe del cual sólo se cuentan historias de terror. Suzaku jamás había subido a un crucero, y hasta dónde él sabía, Tôdo-san, menos.

Así que se vieron en medio de la nada, en una fiesta llena de los herederos del mundo libre o que Britannia, prefería tener libre. Esperando al dichoso príncipe.

Suzaku estaba nervioso, Tôdo san estaba nervioso, todos se divertían. Ellos no, no estaban entrenados para divertirse, al menos no Tôdo-san, y Suzaku estaba lo suficientemente incomodo como para intentar algo.

Al final de dicha expedición pasaron muchas cosas, Suzaku conoció a Clovis y llegó a la conclusión de que era un idiota con poder, para su pesar conoció a Jeremiah Gotwald, pero no al príncipe negro, quién estuvo ausente toda la fiesta. Pero aun así Suzaku no se sentía insatisfecho, conoció a alguien que si valía la pena, pero sólo tenía su nombre. Era uno de los camareros en el crucero y su primer amigo. Su nombre era Lelouch, pero era todo lo que sabía de él.

De todo eso habían pasado un tiempo. Cuando volvió del crucero sin ninguna novedad y sin haber descubierto los crueles e insidiosos planes de los Britannian, sean cual fueran que fuesen. Su padre le había gritado, los sabios –seniles- del consejo lo habían tratado de inútil, en resumidas cuentas todos habían decidido que él era un idiota, pero en su defensa Suzaku dijo que ellos no habían estado allí, pero nadie le había escuchado. Suzaku pensó que era mejor dejar que las aguas de calmasen.

Hasta que un día fue llamado por su padre, quién le encomendó, la mayor de las misiones hasta ahora, y vaya eso sí que sonaba aterrador. Había esperado por esto hace mucho, y siempre había pensado que su padre no lo consideraba apto, y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, porque tampoco se sentía preparado. Pero después de todo esto estaba aquí esperando por la misión más importante de todas.

Cuando Gembu le entrego los papeles de matrícula para un colegio Britannian, y le anunciaba que desde el próximo semestre se iría a estudiar a nada más ni nada menos que al colegio más fino de Pendragón, a vigilar a lo más influyente de Britannia. Suzaku tuvo la intención de largarse a reír de buena gana, pero al ver el rostro complacido de su padre, decidió que se iba a callar y acatar. Como siempre hacía, como se esperaba de él.

Así que a finales del verano se vio de pie en la entrada del Internado para varones Saint Darwin, sin tener mucha idea de nada y con menos certeza de la que tenía cuando partió.

Fue recibido de buena gana, ya que era el hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón una de las potencias en energía nuclear y avances tecnológicos y por sobretodo un país libre, hasta ahora. Al menos eso pensaba su padre.

La secretaria al verlo se había deshecho en halagos, además de indicarle como llegar a su habitación y de informarle que lamentablemente el prefecto estaba atendiendo un caso especial de admisión.

La chica era amable y dulce con él. A Suzaku eso le agradaba, pero había algo falso en su buen trato, la paranoia de su padre al parecer se le había contagiado.

Después de un momento decidió en dejar de lado esos pensamientos e ir en busca de su habitación y comenzar con este circo de una vez por todas. Esperaba que su padre se aburriese de esto después de un par de meses y le pidiese que volviera.

Comenzó a caminar cuando sintió la voz de la secretaría que lo llamaba. Una vez junto a ella, le informa muy apenada que había un problema con su cuarto. Suzaku pensaba que problema podía tener. ¿Ratones?, ¿Moho?. Había escuchado que el moho era muy perjudicial para la salud, ojalá no fuese Moho. Pero no era nada de eso, le comentó que debido a una admisión especial, debía compartir cuarto con un becado, y que eso era muy irregular y que ellos se sentían apenados y ella aún más por haberlo olvidado y no haberlo mencionarlo en primera instancia.

Suzaku no le dio mayor importancia y la chica se había quedado algo aturdida, el por su parte se sentía más cómodo con alguien que no fuese un estirado, pero si le daba algo de miedo que fuese algún cerebrito, a Suzaku no se le daba bien hablar con gente demasiado inteligente, no eran sencillos y él era muy sencillo.

Cuando entro al cuarto no vio a nadie, así que como lo indicaba su Guía de alumno, se dispuso a colocarse el uniforme de la escuela.

Era un traje de tres piezas, pantalones, saco y yilett finamente tejidos de color negro, una camisa blanca, con los botones más estiradamente puestos que haya visto, más un swetter sin mangas amarillo, opcional y una corbata verde oscuro, más la insignia de la escuela tanto en el saco, el swetter y el yilett.

La camisa decía 100% algodón.

Suzaku se vistió y realmente podía ver que esto quizás le podía llegar a gustar. – El algodón es maravilloso- pensó para sí mismo, al sentir el tacto de la camisa y de su uniforme completo sobre su cuerpo. Le diría a Tôdo-san que mandara a hacer los obis de entrenamiento de algodón de ahora en adelante.

Estaba en su propio mundo, porque no sintió cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, así que cuando vio el reflejo en el espejo de alguien delgado y alto detrás de sí mismo, se giró lo más rápido que pudo en posición de combate. Pero lo que encontró delante de él fue algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Ahí parado, pálido y algo molesto estaba el único amigo que había hecho en la vida el camarero del crucero de Clovis. Lelouch. El mundo era un pañuelo y estaba feliz por eso.

Corrió hacia él, que lo miraba estupefacto. Vaya no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no le importo, se puso delante de él y le sonrío de manera enérgica. Era una coincidencia maravillosa.

Lelouch se había cambiado luego de que el prefecto Crawford, le hubiese mostrado su cuarto y la ropa que fue 'donada' para él, no sin antes tomarle las manos y presionar los verdugones, en señal de que no se le olvidase quién mandaba ahí.

Después había salido a buscar un baño, el uniforme le picaba, juraría que era de tela barata, además necesitaba meter las manos al agua fría, el dolor seguía ahí, pero iba menguando. Esperaba que no dejara marca, le gustaba tocar el piano y no había pensado en eso cuando fue golpeado, bueno tampoco podía oponerse, aunque en vista del dolor y todo eso, urdiría un plan para evitar futuros golpes, aunque eso incluyera fingir un desmayo o lo que fuese.

Había tenido las manos bajo el agua hasta que se le habían entumecido, era una mierda todo esto y solo quería meterse a la cama a dormir, los demás estudiantes llegaban mañana, podría estar tranquilo hasta mañana o eso pensaba, cuando entro en el cuarto y vió a un chico que le sonaba muy familiar de espaldas a él mirándose en el espejo, con un uniforme igual al suyo o casi.

El chico en cuanto lo vio ahí parado se volteó para quedar de frente y se puso en una extraña posición. ¿Querría pelear? Eso era lo que le faltaba, tener de compañero de cuarto a un buscapleitos, que además llegaba antes de tiempo.

Pero al verle bien la cara lo reconoció. Si había pensado que su vida no pudiese ponerse peor, esto le venía a decir: Si, si puede.

Era Suzaku Kururugi, el heredero de Gembu Kururugi y de todo Japón, lo había conocido en el desgraciado crucero de Clovis, en dónde había comenzado su jodido tormento. Suzaku le caía bien, pero tenerlo de compañero de cuarto, era otra cosa. Suzaku no sabía quién era, de hecho fuera de su familia y sus subordinados, nadie sabía quién era él, y por ello no pensaba decírselo ni ahora ni nunca. Con él podría funcionar lo de huerfanito, que tantos malos ratos le había traído.

Suzaku no sabía si abrazarlo o qué, en Japón la gente casi ni se toca, pero esto era Britannia y su prima Kaguya le había dicho que los Britannian eran muy de piel. Así que contra todo pronóstico y ante la mirada anonadada de Lelouch, su recién reencontrado amigo, le abrazo.

Aunque el abrazo no le fue devuelto, fue más como si él fuese y apretujase el cuerpo delgado de Lelouch entre sus tonificados brazos. Bueno no le importaba. Estaba feliz de verle. Después de un momento le soltó, porqué había jurado escuchar que algo crujía, ojala no fuese Lelouch a quién extrañamente le faltaba el aire y tenía las manos húmedas.

Lelouch por su parte no podía creer que el que se suponía venía de una cultura tranquila y distante, viniese a casi asfixiarle con algo parecido a un abrazo, el cual hizo que el aire de sus pulmones fuese enviado de vuelta a circular a la atmosfera, después sintió un crujido, que ojalá no fuesen sus costillas. Pero que lamentablemente, si lo eran.

En ese momento Suzaku decidió soltarlo o quizás sintió que le arrebataba la vida, bueno daba lo mismo.

Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro sin saber que decir, bueno Suzaku sonreía, Lelouch trataba de tomar el aire que le habían quitado.

-Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado y de que seamos compañeros de cuarto, pensaba que esto era un castigo, pero ya no-

Y Suzaku de verdad se veía feliz, al parecer le habían obligado a venir.

-Si bueno… no te esperaba, lo juro. No me esperaba nada de esto-

Lelouch lucía aturdido de verdad y le volvían a doler las manos, esperaba que Suzaku no se fijara. Ya que tenía la típica cara de alguien justiciero y no quería más problemas.

-Así que eres un alumno becado, bueno no importa, este será un buen año… oye…-

La felicidad de Suzaku se había escurrido, y Lelouch había puesto cara de pánico, al parecer su triste intento de ocultar la evidencia de su castigo lo había hecho más notorio, ya que solo pudo soltar un alarido cuando Suzaku tomo de golpes sus manos para ver qué había ocurrido.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?, debemos ir a la enfermería-

-No pasa nada en serio, ya están mejor, fue mi error-

Suzaku puso mala cara, Lelouch sentía que una jaqueca venía derechito de visita a su ya muy aturdida cabeza.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?, cada vez que te veo estas golpeado-

Hasta parecía una broma, porque era verdad, que cada vez que Suzaku lo veía alguien lo había usado de ejemplo disciplinario, mejor decidió cambiar de tema, aunque no se le ocurriera nada.

-No fue nada, en serio … mm…

Miro por toda la habitación y no supo que decir, las manos le dolían y la camisa le picaba horrores, había algo raro con esa camisa.

Suzaku había desistido de mala gana de seguir preguntando, ante el semblante nervioso de Lelouch, pero ahora se fijaba en las machitas rojas en el cuello de su compañero y su incomodidad.

-Oye, ¿Eres alérgico al algodón?

Lelouch lo miro más aturdido si es que fuese posible dentro del poco rato que estaban juntos. ¿Qué tenía que ver el jodido algodón en todo esto?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por qué veo que la camisa te incomoda y en la etiqueta pone 100% Algodón-

Lelouch meditó un momento, mientras se toqueteaba la camisa y luego miro a Suzaku con cara de que esto iba a ser gracioso, este año o lo que durase el estar juntos en esta maldita escuela iba a ser esplendorosamente gracioso.

-¿Porqué te ríes? Las alergias no son graciosas-

-Es que Suzaku creo que te equivocas, no soy alérgico al algodón-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Es que soy pobre

-Eso que tiene que ver?

-La mía es 100% Nylon.

Días para que comience el semestre: 1

Notas:

Hola! No sé qué hago aquí escribiendo esto, que si bien es una idea salida de otro fanfic, no es la continuación del que si debería estar actualizando. Bueno da igual, no es como si mi público enloqueciera, además cuando escribí esto, estaba en estado de ebriedad.

Se suponía que este fanfic iba a ser gracioso y termino siendo ¿raro? Y muy malo, tan malo que llega a ser bueno ¿?, hasta incluí abuso físico. Es que últimamente he estado investigando mucho sobre el abuso físico y sus repercusiones en el aprendizaje. Es un tema de lo más interesante, social y conductualmente. Y si ustedes quieren leer más sobre golpes de regla en alguna otra parte del virginal cuerpo de nuestro buen protagonista, me lo tendrá que pedir o eventualmente averiguar, que con esas cosas uno queda como sádico. En fin. Espero les haya gustado, esto va a tener mucho angst, aunque intenté por todos los medios que fuese un poco más gracioso como su predecesor (Anagnórisis), el cual les invito a leer, ya que de ahí vienen las referencias al Crucero de Clovis (llamado Clovistanic *Inserte risas*) y el encuentro del buen Suzaku y del sociópata de Lelouch.

Para finalizar de dar la lata, el internado se llama así porque en un fanfic que lamentablemente nadie ha continuado desde el 2009, alguien considero genial que las calles de Pendragón tuviesen todas que ver con Darwin (Creo que así se llama una calle en mi otro fanfic, bueno no me acuerdo), por el tema del Darwinismo que tiene Charles y todos en Britannian en general. Así que yo en un derroche de imaginación le puse así a mi fino internado para varones, dirigidos por un nada elitista y amante de la no violencia. Que a propósito se llama Crawford, por Cindy Crawford, porque mientras pensaba en cómo llamarle me acorde de ella. No sé por qué.

También quiero darle las gracias a mi beta; BlackSolaris, ya que sin su ayuda esto sería infumable, de hecho es tan malo que hasta con beta, es malo. Pero no es su culpa. BlackSolaris, tu rulz.

No se me ocurre que más decir. Quizás desearles feliz año, a pesar de que me parece una fiesta nefasta y burda. Quiero pedir que para este 2017 por fin yo pueda aprender a redactar como alguien con una inteligencia que roce la de un gorila.

Que estén bien.

SpaceSonic.


	2. Un desayuno normal

Disclaimer:

Code Geass no me pertenece, eso lo sabemos todos.

No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo con esto. De hecho salgo perdiendo.

Esta historia como siempre es un UA.

Esta mal escrita y nació de otra historia, es decir me auto plagie.

No es necesario leer la otra historia, pero sería bueno.

Los personajes no son Ooc, pero actúan raro.

Tiene bromance, porqué sin el bromance no somos nada.

No se me ocurre que más poner.

Este capítulo NO está editado. Esto no es un simulacro, está a punto de ver algo mal escrito. Esto ES real. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Capitulo 2: Un desayuno normal.

" Aparentar tiene más letras que ser. "

Karl Krauss

Los jardines del palacio siempre lucían igual, de alguna forma quien fuera que estuviese a cargo debía de ser un maestro en hacer que todas las plantas lucieran como si viniesen del edén sin importar la época del año fuese. Sentarse en medio de ese paraíso era un sueño, las jacarandas que adornaban los pasillos y los laberintos que se extendían hasta perderlos de vista.

Siempre había un sentimiento extraño cuando estaba allí, sabía que estaba esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar, pero … ¿Qué hacía ahora allí?, el viento soplaba y doblaba los arbustos, el té se enfriaba y a lo lejos había alguien, ¿Quién era?... se paró para acercarse parecía conocido, era un jardinero… un jardinero. No recordaba haber visto jamás uno, y menos trabajando cuando el usaba los jardines, se acercó y el viento dejó de soplar, cuando llego al lado del hombre que estaba agachado recogiendo azucenas, blancas como las que tanto odiaba, le habló pero las palabras no salían, quería ordenarle que se parase y le diera la cara, pero no podía, el viento volvió a soplar y le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió allí estaba el mismo hombre de pie con las azucenas en sus brazos, levantó la vista para verle la cara y sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento, ya que lo conocía demasiado bien, pero no lo entendía … ¿Qué hacía Jeremiah vestido de jardinero? Y recogiendo azucenas.

Abrió la boca y no salieron las palabras, pero ahora Jeremiah le entregaba las azucenas y mientras decía algo, ¿Qué era?, trataba de escuchar, pero sólo podía ver las flores apretadas contra su pecho y no podía apartar la vista de ellas, unas enormes ganas de llorar lo inundaron y sabía que debía preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero Jeremiah ya no estaba allí, estaba solo con las azucenas y el viento.

Abrió los ojos y soltó el aliento contenido mientras observaba a su alrededor, era una habitación espaciosa con dos camas y dos escritorios y una enorme ventana, ¿Dónde estaba?, el corazón le comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. No estaba en el palacio, no sabía dónde estaba, el sudor hacía que el pijama se le pegase al cuerpo. ¿El pijama?, ¿Desde cuándo tenía éste pijama?, ¿Qué pasaba?... Se quedó mirando hacia delante sin saber qué hacer.

¡Ya despertaste!

Una cantarina voz lo sacó de su aturdimiento, volteando su cabeza en un ángulo que parecía casi imposible, el extraño estaba a medio vestir con el cabello mojado y una enorme sonrisa, lo conocía de algo, ¿Pero de qué?, trato de cubrirse con las sábanas, ya que jamás nadie lo veía en ropas tan indecentes.

¿Tuviste un mal sueño?, cuando me fui a duchar parecías bien, aunque dicen que uno puede soñar mucho en muy poco tiempo, parece qué es verdad.

El extraño le hablaba de forma tan cercana, odiaba esto, siempre le pasaba cuando despertaba en un lugar que no fuese su cama.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento que parecía eterno, ya que el otro chico se secaba el pelo y lo observaba divertido, cuando de repente como si un tanque hubiese decidido ir a chocarse contra él lo recordó todo, claro, el chico éste era Suzaku, el heredero de Japón y quién se había autonombrado su amigo y estaban juntos en este porquería de infierno llamado colegio, oh si, estaba en un lugar que el mismo pidió estar. Se froto la cara queriendo probar a ver si también podía despertar de este terrible sueño, pero no.

No sabía que era peor estar en este horrible lugar, o estar en este horrible lugar haciéndose pasar por alguien pobre. No tenía nada contra la gente con menos suerte en la vida, pero es que no sabía cómo vivir de otra forma, quería echarse a llorar. Cuando Suzaku quién ahora estaba vestido y lucia radiante con la luz de mil horribles y espantosos soles y lo seguía mirando cual cachorrito a la espera de órdenes, le comenzó a hablar.

Hoy llegan todos, ¿No estas emocionado?, yo hacía tiempo que no iba a la escuela, mi padre consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, así que me siento un poco feliz de estar aquí.

Lelouch lo miró como si Suzaku fuese el cerbero venido del infierno, quién en su sano juicio estaría feliz de ser adoctrinado en un lugar tan horrible como este, con un prefecto que era la encarnación de satanás y eso que a él le apodaban demonio.

¿Qué hora es?, no me siento bien – Y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Son las 9:00 am y ya deben de haber servido el desayuno, si no nos apuramos no quedará nada.-

Mientras se acercaba a la cama de Lelouch y le quitaba las sabanas y la almohada que tan firmemente tenía sujetas. Firmemente en el concepto de Lelouch, suavemente en el de Suzaku.

¡Esta es una hora impía para levantarse!, además no dijiste que debían llegar los demás aún, déjame seguir durmiendo por favor.

Suzaku no estaba entendiendo muy bien el hecho de que se suponía que Lelouch era un criado y ahora un alumno becado, se suponía que los entrenaban para levantarse temprano y hacer miles de cosas antes del desayuno, como en los mangas que leía Kaguya, quizás estaba enfermo, o quizás trabajaba de noche … ¡Oh!, quizás era un criado nocturno y tenía problemas de horario, cuantas cosas curiosas con Brittannia.

¡Entonces eres un criado nocturno! – Y sonrió con ganas.

Lelouch quién estaba conteniendo la respiración en un esfuerzo bano de perder el conocimiento, se quedó muy quieto y abrió los ojos para mirar a Suzaku y tratar de entender lo que acababa de decir, algo así como un Criado nocturno, lo cual sonaba muy parecido a un eufemismo de la profesión más antigua del mundo. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro fijamente, mientras la sonrisa de Suzaku se hacía más y más grande. ¿Éste tipo pensaba que era … aquello?, Jeremiah le había contado historias sobre señoritas que trabajaban de noche y que comúnmente se usa su profesión para denigrar a otras señoritas. A ellas se les atribuía eso de nocturnas, pero Suzaku se veía demasiado idiota para pensar algo como eso, lo que quiere decir que debe ser algo aún más estúpido, además se suponía que era un criado, pero no nocturno.

No sé a qué te refieres – _y no quiero saberlo_ \- , pero tengo… problemas de presión, si eso es, problemas de presión por eso me cuesta levantarme temprano y quería aprovechar éste día para descansar un poco.

Suzaku pensaba que Lelouch era de lo más entretenido y era su amigo, y ahora le confesaba sus problemas de salud, si todos los Britannians fueran como Lelouch, así de sinceros. Quería dejar descansar a Lelouch, pero había leído en el manual que en el día de la llegada todos debían ir a tomar desayuno a más tardar a las 9:30 am, para conocerse, ya que la llegada y recepción se hacía a las 8:00 am para los alumnos nuevos. Así que en vista de que a Lelouch le habían sancionado el día anterior por quizás qué cosa, no era bueno que hoy además llegase tarde, además las 9:30 am era una hora excelente, cuando entrenaba con Todô san se levantaba a las 5:00 am, esto era el paraíso. Así que decidió ayudar a Lelouch, quién lucía molesto, obviamente por sus problemas de presión. Rebusco en el armario compartido y sacó el uniforme de Lelouch y lo dejo sobre la cama, para luego sacar una enorme toalla, estaba todo listo, ahora faltaba Lelouch, se echó todo al hombro y se acercó a él. Iba a ayudarle aunque no quisiera, así que haciendo gala de su bien constituido cuerpo jaló a Lelouch de la cama y se lo echó al otro hombro ante la mirada atónita del otro quién había comenzado a patalear, lo llevaría a la ducha y allí lo dejaría hasta que estuviese listo e irían juntos a desayunar y sería todo como en los mangas, qué bueno que Kaguya le aconsejo tan bien, además ya no regañarían a Lelouch de nuevo.

A Lelouch le habían criado para jamás decir una mala palabra, e incluso para no usar palabras cuidadosamente escogidas como insultos de clase alta, pero justo en este momento se estaba acordando de toda la descendencia de Suzaku, mientras contenía el aliento con furia e incredulidad, el innombrable éste lo estaba cargando como un saco de papas, a él, el príncipe heredero del imperio, terror del mundo, encarnación de la maldad, malo de los cuentos infantiles, a él, el llamado demonio. Estaba tan indignado que no sabía que decir y eso era raro en Lelouch, quién siempre sabía que decir, menos en aquella ocasión cuando cierto jefe de cocina le quiso reubicar el rostro, pero eso quedó en el pasado. El tema aquí es que era llevado de una forma muy indigna, aún en ropa de cama por los pasillos de aquel horrible colegio a una ducha, incluso cuando estaban en campaña en medio de la nada él tenía un baño digno, con bañera y burbujas como alguien de su estatus requiere, pero ahora iría a una ducha, quizás de un baño compartido, oh no, el infierno se hacía presente, quizás si tenía suerte había alguna superficie noble en aquel baño, estaba lamentándose cuando Suzaku se detuvo y lo deposito en el suelo.

\- Aquí estamos, entra, yo te espero afuera, te quedan 20 minutos.

- _¡Muérete, muérete, muérete, tu maldito cavernícola!-_ Err… Gracias Suzaku, ya podía venir por mí mismo _– y meterme en este cuarto de seguro inmundo-_

Suzaku seguía allí parado con un semblante entusiasta, mientras Lelouch decidía de qué forma planear su suicidio, así que como en todas las ocasiones en las que está acorralado, decidió sacar lo mejor de ello y pensar que todo el odio que acumulase de ésta experiencia lo ocuparía para deshacerse de Schneizel y Clovis.

Abrió la puerta de la innombrable ducha y allí estaban cubículos limpios de mármol, gracias al cielo por el mármol, pero eran colectivos, aquí se duchaba mucha gente, ¡Que espanto!. Se adentró como si al campo de batalla se tratase y abrió el grifo del agua y busco el material de aseo, sabía que seguramente nada de aquello era barato, pero él era un príncipe, para el todo era barato. Sabiendo que de seguro esto forjaría su espíritu se adentró a los horribles confines de una ducha comunitaria, de mármol y acabados en oro, pero comunitaria y ducha a final de cuentas.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y Lelouch aún no salía, ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?, a él solo le había llevado 5 minutos estar listo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Lelouch emergió entre el vapor, con la ropa mal puesta y cara de haber pasado por un calvario, quizás los problemas de presión de Lelouch eran más serios de lo que él pensaba, pero trato de evitar pensar en eso, lo tomo de una mano y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación para que terminase de alistarse, éste era un gran día.

Lelouch se secaba el cabello con el esfuerzo de tres gatitos recién nacidos, jamás se había secado el cabello él solo, siempre había alguien para ayudarle, esto era tan indigno, deseaba morir, deseaba a Jeremiah aquí, incluso a Clovis, el que también secaba de las mil maravillas el cabello. Después de un momento decidió que estaba agotado, así que solo quito el agua lo mejor que pudo y trato de peinarse, su cabello era demasiado real para ser peinado, se acomodaba solo, o eso pensaba el, se dio cuenta que se había auto engañado durante 16 años de su vida, ahora se parecía a aquella bufanda que Nunnally deshizo diciendo que se le había soltado una puntada, se sentía tan ajeno a todo, Suzaku le había donado una camisa el día anterior, donado, que palabra tan lejana, el problema con esta camisa, que si era de algodón y no de nylon, maldito nylon, es que con Suzaku no compartían la misma talla, él era más alto que Suzaku, pero más menudo, Suzaku tenía una espalda más ancha y era levemente más bajo y la jodida camisa era hecha a medida, así que como resultado tenía una camisa que le quedaba algo corta de tronco pero ancha de hombros, gracias al cielo que la porquería de uniforme tenía yilett y sweater para disimularlo, pero aun así si no tenía cuidado la camisa se le desfajaba un poco. Decidió que ya estaba listo, ya dejaría que su cabello hiciera lo que quisiese, no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, había sobrevivido a la ducha comunitaria de mármol con acabados en oro, sobreviviría a todo lo demás.

Y bien, ¿Estamos listos?

Porqué rayos Suzaku brillaba tanto, lo odiaba, pero hasta ahora parecía su único aliado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo tratando de sacarlo de su cara y le devolvió la mirada a Suzaku.

No puedo estar más listo.

Habían llegado a las 9:29 am al comedor, por alguna razón Suzaku se sentía un poco decepcionado, esperaba un comedor como Hogwarts, pero aun no inventaban las velas que levitaran y aquí había luz eléctrica, aun así las largas mesas de madera tenían ese toque inglés que aplacaba su tristeza por las velas voladoras reemplazadas por candelabros.

Estaba lleno de estudiantes muy pocos de pie, todos los lugares parecían ocupados, debían apresurase si pretendían alcanzar a desayunar y como punto a favor es que todo olía delicioso, así que empujo a Lelouch hasta donde estaba el menú del desayuno, que moderno, había menú y todo.

Lelouch no podía creer que estuviese en un lugar tan cliché, y además expedía aroma a comida por todos lados, quería morir, y Suzaku que lo seguía empujando como si se tratase de un animalito entrenado, llegaron hasta donde había un muy moderno menú, un menú, porqué alguien tendría un menú para el desayuno, a el todos los días le sorprendían con algo nuevo, jamás había tenido que escoger.

Al lado de la pantalla electrónica que contenía el menú había un mozo de pie mirando hacia el frente, al verles acercarse les sonrió educadamente y les solicito sus nombres. Al parecer el menú variaba dependiendo de quién lo solicitase, eso le gustaba, quizás habían cosas que satisficiesen su paladar.

Suzaku jamás había visto algo así, estaba tan entusiasmado que fue el primero en dar su nombre al mozo al lado de la pantalla, mientras Lelouch raramente lucia complacido, ahora ambos estaban bien.

Luego de que el mozo escribiese su nombre aparecieron tres opciones para el, un menú clásico inglés, con tostadas y todo, un menú internacional del día, el cual era Indú y un menú típico japonés. Suzaku sintió nostalgia por Japón, al ver el arroz y el pescado, pero eso duro el mismo mísero segundo en el que escogió el menú clásico inglés, ya podría volver a comer arroz y pescado de vuelta a Japón. Feliz con su elección el mozo le indico que tomase asiento y se le sería llevado su elección de comida a la mesa.

Ahora era el turno de Lelouch, quién con todo su desplante de príncipe encubierto, con ropa grande y cabello despeinado, dio su nombre al mozo, quién hizo una rara expresión al escucharle, pero Lelouch decidió que ese mozo no merecía tanta atención, así que se avocó a ver la pantalla para ver que se le iba a ofrecer.

La pantalla se demoró un momento en procesar su nombre, luego indico que estaba cargando, eso no había ocurrido con Suzaku, luego emitió un sonido como sacado de una película antigua en donde las computadoras hacen su mayor esfuerzo en procesar algo, luego de unos largos minutos apareció un enunciado que parecía un chiste, Suzaku detrás de él no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, solo veía los hombros temblorosos de Lelouch, quién levantando su nariz se esforzaba por sonreír y disimular un gracias al mozo, mientras se giraba en busca de una mesa, Suzaku le echo un vistazo a la pantalla antes de seguir a Lelouch, quien se veía fríamente calmado.

Lelouch, no debe ser tan terrible-

Trataba sin resultados Suzaku de consolarle mientras buscaban un lugar dónde sentarse, mientras atrás en la maquina aún se podía leer: "Menú no disponible, un desayuno normal será despachado".

Habían logrado sentarse en la esquina de una de las largas mesas, Suzaku se sentó entre Lelouch y los demás, dejando a este último en la orilla de la banca. Todos comían alegremente y charlaban entre ellos, todos comían comida que lucía deliciosa, Suzaku se sentía incómodo pero pensaba que si todo era tan bueno el dichoso desayuno normal no podía ser tan malo, y esperaba que no lo fuese.

Lelouch había decidido que iba a castrar a Schneizel y a Clovis lo iba a rapar y lo iba a hacer en vivo y en directo en televisión nacional. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, qué era eso de un desayuno normal, ni siquiera explicaba qué era, quería huir, pero su espíritu estaba demasiado hundido.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando llego otro mozo con dos bandejas, una que fue depositada delante de Suzaku, con una variedad de cosas que lucían deliciosas, eso le animo un poco, pero su ánimo duro lo que se demoró el mozo en dejar su bandeja delante de él, con lo que parecía el desayuno más triste que hubiese podido imaginar, y él tenía una gran imaginación, tenía un té en bolsa, había escuchado rumores de que la gente normal bebía té en bolsitas y no té de hoja, a su lado la mitad de una baguette con algo parecido a la mermelada y bolsitas blancas que rezaban azúcar y nada más. ¿Qué era esto? Una prisión y él era un prisionero de guerra, era una burla, como podía pasarle esto, esos alimentos, si es que se les podía llamar así no eran nada nutritivos. Suzaku lo miraba con lástima, jamás lo habían mirado con lástima en su vida e hizo el ademán de ofrecerle las cosas que estaban en su bandeja, pero se rehusó a aceptarlas con una sonrisa enyesada, se iba a morir y este solo era el primer día.

Pensaba que su suerte era terrible, pero como era costumbre últimamente se estaba equivocando, podía ser peor.

Cuando disponía a tomar aquella baguette y comer lo que sea que contuviese encima, sintió que era observado, miro a Suzaku de reojo quién comía alegremente su muy saludable desayuno, entonces desvió la mirada hacia el frente y al otro lado de la mesa habían tres chicos que lo estaban mirando y se reían entre si mientras lo hacían, de seguro les parecía gracioso lo que le ocurría. Decidió ignorarles, hasta que uno de ellos empujo su propia bandeja haciendo que la de Lelouch se moviese derramando su té sin tocar sobre las bolsitas de azúcar haciéndolas inutilizables.

Genial, lo que le faltaba encontrarse con unos estúpidos. Volteo los ojos mientras alejaba la bandeja y la dejaba en su posición original suspirando internamente ante la idea de no poder probar algo caliente para el desayuno. Pero el trio de chicos parecía no estar satisfecho con la reacción de Lelouch, así que decidieron que meterse con Suzaku podía ser también entretenido.

Suzaku sentía que estaba en el paraíso, le molestaba lo que le ocurría a Lelouch, pero este desayuno era la cosa más maravillosa que había probado en su vida, ah~ ahora sentía que odiaba el bambú y todo lo que se relacionase con Japón, también esperaba que su padre jamás supiese esto, o lo colgaría de una pila y le prendería fuego hasta purificar su alma, se quedó mirando el café humeante y olvido su imagen siendo quemado en una pila ritual. Estaba en eso cuando un chico en frente de él le sonrió, Suzaku le sonrió de vuelta, que gente tan simpática.

Hola, mi nombre es Elliot Atwood, tú debes ser Suzaku Kururugi, un placer. –

Le dijo mientras estiraba su mano sobre la mesa hacía Suzaku.

Suzaku trago lo más rápido que pudo y estrecho la mano del chico que le había sonreído y ahora se estaba presentando, era un chico de su estatura con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos celestes y de tez blanca, como casi todos los que estaban allí, a su lado habían dos chicos, uno un poco más bajo con pecas y el cabello lleno de rizos rojizos y ojos café y el otro más alto y delgado con un rostro alargado, ojos y cabello café.

El placer es mío, soy Suzaku y es mi primer día –

Suzaku tuvo la sensación de que dijo algo poco inteligente.

Qué gracioso, es el primer día de todos Suzaku. –

Dicho esto Elliot sonrió de una forma un tanto oscura, que a Suzaku no le gustó mucho, mientras los otros dos chicos se reían. Se revolvió un poco en su asiento mirando a Lelouch en busca de ayuda, pero Lelouch parecía profundamente concentrado en su té que ahora estaba esparcido por toda la bandeja. Pero Elliot le habló nuevamente.

Estos de aquí sin mis amigos Quincy Pierson – Apuntando al chico alto de cara alargada – Y Jacob Forgey – El pelirrojo bajito – Y como te había dicho también es nuestro primer día en Saint Darwin, espero nos llevemos bien, no todos los días se tiene de compañero de clase al heredero de un país aún libre.

Si claro, yo tampoco suelo reunirme muy a menudo con la gente noble.

Dicho esto la cara de Elliot cambio repentinamente, aunque fuese por solo un momento, pero ahora era el turno de Jacob de hablar.

No sabes que Elliot es de la realeza, de hecho él es el representante de la clase de éste año, no es solo nobleza, ¿entiendes?

No, Suzaku no entendía, pero asintió sin pensarlo mucho, sólo retuvo que el chico rubio que parecía el jefe de los otros dos era de mayor rango, entonces recordó algo.

Ah, entonces ustedes asistieron a la fiesta en el crucero del príncipe Clovis a principio de año, es que no recordaba haberles visto, bueno es que había tanta gente.

Suzaku pensaba que si ellos habían ido a la fiesta tendrían algo de qué hablar, pero parecía que había cometido un error porque los tres cambiaron sus bien cuidadas expresiones por unas serias y un tanto molestas.

Si aquella fiesta, se topó con algo importante, ¿cierto chicos?

Quincy y Jacob asintieron no muy seguros de lo que decía Elliot.

Oh , bueno es una lástima fue una buena fiesta, el príncipe Clovis es una persona muy simpática, compartimos un buen momento.

Suzaku no diría que el príncipe Clovis le parecía un inútil, le gustaba que su cabeza siguiese sobre sus hombros, además no tenía otro tema de conversación en común con nadie, además de Lelouch.

Conoces al príncipe Clovis, vaya … - Elliot lucía molesto- Hablando de conocer gente ¿no nos presentas a tu amigo aquí presente?.

Apuntando a Lelouch, que los había estado mirando desde que habían mencionado a Clovis.

Oh bueno, este es Lelouch Lamperouge, es mi amigo y compañero de cuarto, aunque es una coincidencia lo de compañeros de cuarto, también nos conocimos en el crucero del príncipe Clovis.

En cuanto hubo dicho eso, quiso retractarse, ya que Lelouch le dedico una mirada capaz de separarle la piel de los huesos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Oh, así que tú también estuviste en ese crucero, estábamos confundidos por tu procedencia debido a tu extraña elección de comida, ¿es algo religioso?

Dicho esto último los tres se rieron burlonamente, Lelouch de saber que esto sería tan terrible hubiese preferido perder la apuesta, pero ya había perdido demasiada dignidad como para retractarse, el problema es que la gente noble es tan molesta, y aquí estaba lleno de eso. Suzaku a su lado parecía un cachorrito que había quebrado un macetero, había hablado de más, pero eso no importaba porque de todas formas era bastante obvio que no encajaba ahí, el problema es que ni siquiera era el hecho de que fuese un becado y todo eso, el tema aquí era que todos se sentían con la autoridad de meterse con él por esa misma razón, razón por la cual ahora tenía esos verdugones en las manos cortesía del Prefecto Crawford. Razón por la que ahora el trio de estúpidos se reía de el en su cara, además todo parecía orquestado por el estúpido mayor, que además era el representante de la clase.

Bueno Lelouch, ¿te puedo llamar así?, ya que somos compañeros, es la primera vez que conocemos a alguien becado, Saint Darwin no tiene como costumbre tomar a alguien que no sea importante, pero los rumores dicen que fue el mismo príncipe Schneizel quién te recomendó, ¿lo conociste sirviéndole algo en el crucero del príncipe Clovis?.

Lelouch los miraba impasiblemente, eran más estúpidos de lo que parecían.

No Elliot, no escuchaste, al parecer su madre era una sirvienta y le rogo al príncipe que se ocupara de su hijo antes de morir de alguna enfermedad venérea. Y eso no es todo, su tio es un jardinero del palacio, una casta de sirvientes, que entretenido.

Ahora era Jacob quien alentaba a los otros dos a burlarse, pero la impasibilidad de Lelouch se había desvanecido cuando habían mencionado a su madre, siempre que la mencionaban perdía el control y sólo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando Suzaku le tomo la mano con firmeza y una acuciosa discreción. Había empuñado el cuchillo de plata que venía en la bandeja de Suzaku y estaba listo para enterrárselo entre los ojos a Jacob o al menos sacarle un ojo si fuese posible. Pero gracias a Suzaku eso no ocurrió. Respiró profundo soltando el agarre y llevándose las manos al regazo, sólo sonrió a los tres quienes aún se reían y no se habían dado cuenta del casi asesinato de uno de ellos.

Es verdad que mi madre murió lamentablemente y quizás mi tio sea un jardinero, pero estoy aquí por mi propio mérito.

Y les dedico una de sus miradas patentadas de: "Soy mejor que tu". La cual obviamente les quito la risa de inmediato a sus nuevos amigos, Suzaku por su parte soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Mira, eres alguien que está aquí por el favor de alguien más, que no se te olvide, eres y seguirás siendo una basura- Y si Elliot pudiera haberle golpeado con la mirada, lo hubiese hecho.

Así es – Ahora era el turno de Quincy de hablar- para que sepas Elliot no solo es el representante de la clase de éste año, también que es hijo del Duque Atwood, además será recomendado para la guardia real del Príncipe Negro, mientras tu seguirás limpiando baños y arrastrándote en el favor de los demás-

A Lelouch esto le pareció muy gracioso, primero que todo, el no acepta a nadie en su guardia real y menos a alguien recomendado, era demasiado quisquilloso con quienes tenía cerca, y ese tal Elliot Atwood, era lo último que escogería para tener cerca, de hecho ni para cebo le servía, pero si le parecía impresionante lo que la gente se inventaba y si bien era hijo de un Duque, eso perdía completa importancia al lado de un príncipe* y más el heredero, así que le restó importancia a todo lo que dijesen los otros tres.

Espero Lord Atwood, ¿puedo llamarlo así?, le vaya muy bien con el príncipe negro, dicen que es la encarnación del demonio.

Cuando Lelouch terminó de hablar Elliot se había puesto de pie con una cara furibunda, ya que todo lo que salía de la boca de Lelouch parecía una burla muy bien ensayada, cosa que si era. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer, porque de repente todos quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el estrado que se hallaba en la parte superior del comedor, en dónde ahora se encontraba de pie un hombre muy conocido por Lelouch y para su desafortunada suerte. Era el prefecto Crawford, quién miraba inquisitivamente a todos.

Estudiantes, sólo les he venido a dar la bienvenida y a recordarles que todos quienes se encuentran aquí hoy reunidos, componen la fuerza con la que se creará el futuro del mundo, que de aquí han salido los líderes que hoy hacen brillar a quienes son menos que ellos. Así que de ustedes sólo espero nada menos que perfección. Y esto va para todos, incluso aquellos que ya han probado de que soy capaz.

Y Lelouch pudo jurar que el prefecto lo estaba mirando a él e instintivamente se tocó los verdugones de las manos.

Ahora pido que pase al frente al representante de los alumnos de primer año, Lord Elliot Atwood, hijo y próximo heredero del duque Atwood, quién nos dedicará unas palabras, además de darnos a conocer las directrices con las que se manejarán los alumnos de primer año. Adelante por favor.

Elliot seguía mirando inquisitivamente a Lelouch, incluso cuando fue nombrado por Crawford para subir al estrado, y mientras pasaba por el lado de Lelouch se tomó el tiempo de susurrarle al odio lo mucho que iba a lamentar estar allí. Lelouch por su parte se lo tomó como una afrenta personal, pero decidió no contestarle, sólo se limitó a verlo subir ahí y creerse con un poder que no tenía, además no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Suzaku no había logrado escuchar que fue lo que Elliot le dijo a Lelouch, pero si supo una cosa, que Lelouch parecía peligroso cuando le hacían enojar y que no deseaba ser Elliot. Miro el enorme reloj de pared y suspiró, eran recién las 10:00 am y aún ni siquiera habían tomado sus horarios, éste iba a ser un día muy largo.

Días para que comience el semestre: 0, desayuno superado. Casi.

Notas:

Cuando se habla de que el duque pierde sus derechos ante un príncipe, es porqué en un régimen imperialista y además totalitario, toda la fuerza de decisión recae en la familia imperial, quienes tienen el poder de quitar y otorgar los títulos a su antojo, no así en un régimen monárquico clásico en dónde la familia real se ve sustentada y a veces hasta supeditada a las demás familias nobles. Además seamos sinceros, no veo a Charles y menos a Lelouch haciéndole caso a alguien que no sean ellos mismos.

Esto no está editado, porque estoy a mitad de un episodio depresivo crítico y tengo que hacer algo para no caer en la locura. Así que como salió se publicó. Obviamente que cuando vuelva a mis cabales, estará en su versión bonita. Promesa.

Debería estar preparando el examen para mi postgrado, pero estoy escribiendo esta historia mal hecha.

Nos vemos, si es que hay una próxima vez.

Saludos.


End file.
